


Cold

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. Sprinkles would like someone to send help, or at least a more extensive guide to what's "naughty" and what's "nice."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Kudos: 10





	Cold

Dear Chuck,

I am fairly certain that a blizzard is no excuse for my charges behavior, though I admit to being slightly impressed that Less Giant One can hold his breath that long. 

At least, I assume that is not part of huddling for warmth. 

This is behavior not covered by my nice vs naught list training. 

Please send a clarification manual of some sort or help.

XOXOXO

Sprinkles


End file.
